You never been loved!
by Sephirot
Summary: Ódio, força que impulsiona e destrói!


_**Dead Boy's Poem**_

Ele havia nascido em algum lugar em algum tempo, isso já não importava mais, pois o passado realmente nunca moveu moinhos, mas foi capaz de deixar sua marca impressa em sua alma... O demônio selado em seu corpo desde que deixou de habitar o ventre materno assombrava seus pensamentos desde criança. Por anos foi temido e odiado, no entanto, isso não foi o suficiente para transformá-lo no que todos chamavam, apontavam, temiam...

Foi em um dia qualquer como outro que Yaskamaru tentou em vão matá-lo, já que sua mãe lhe deixara a proteção da areia. Podia controlá-la, mesmo que ainda com certa dificuldade.

_-Yaskamaru, por que todos acham que sou um assassino?- pergunta Gaara quase que em prantos depois de correr sem rumo pela floresta de Xanday.- Eu realmente fui responsável pela morte dela?_

_-Esse __Bijuu selado em seu corpo foi o responsável..._

_-Então por que todos me culpam? Inclusive meu nunca quis isso!_

_-As pessoas não compreendem ..._

_-Você acha que é minha culpa?_

_-Você é muito forte Gaara! Meninos com seus poderes podem ser considerados perigosos. –falou __Yaskamaru num tom calmo e profundo_

_-Então quer dizer que realmente fui eu? Todo esse poder é do __Shukaku, não meu!_

_-Mas é você quem deve controlá-lo e não o contrário! Esse demônio que está em ti parece ser mais forte do que seu corpo e sua alma possam manipular..._

_-Essa voz que ouço é dele?_

_-Pode ser..._

_-Eu nunca quiz ferir as pessoas! A areia me protege e isso afasta a todos! Por que?_

_-Só o tempo poderá revelar isso... –sorria para acalmar a pobre criança que ainda com olhos cheio de lágrimas olhava-o fixamente_

_-Você me odeia Yaskamaru? –gaguejou Gaara com olhos tristonhos_

_-Claro que não! Como poderia odiar meu sobrinho mais novo?-sorriu novamente abraçando o garoto_

Já fazia muitos anos que não chorava. As lembranças não passavam de vultos entorpecentes que ele fazia questão de olvidar. Mas como poderia esquecer o dia em que a pessoa que ele amava e confiava revelou seu ódio supremo por ele e tentou matá-lo a mando do seu próprio pai? Yaskamaru parecia querer vingar a morte da irmã e proteger a Vila Oculta na Areia do perigo que os ameaçava: Gaara Sabaku.

Gaara ainda podia sentir ódio daquele sujeito mascarado que tentou atacá-lo a dez anos atráz. Suas lembranças permaneciam intactas a ponto de vivenciar as sensações na mesma intensidade do momento. A areia, sua única amiga, o salvou dos ataques percistentes e assim foi capaz de derrotar o inimigo sem rosto. O maior choque de sua vida estava prestes a aconter... Foi quando teve a péssima idéia de olhar nos olhos daquele ser traiçoeiro que agonizava no chão seco de Xansay. O terror daquele breve instante dilacerou sua alma em mais de mil pedaços! Era Yaskamaru, a tia que sempre esteve ao seu lado.A única pessoa que podia dizer ter amado um dia... Suas palavras pontiagudas e felinas saíam frias de sua boca entre aberta por onde as pequenas gotas de sangue pingavam sobre aquele solo que agora exalava o cheiro mórbido da morte.

Preferia não lembrar tais palavras, preferia apagar tal momento e acabar com tal sofrimento... O ódio corrosivos que sentiu naquele dia foi capaz de deformar sua personalidade, fazendo de si a própria essência da morte. A areia que lhe acompanhava marcara em sua testa a palavra que ele nunca ousaria sentir. Palavra que era mais um de seus tormentos e dela apenas carregaria o nome e nada mais! Nunca entendera muito bem seu significado e o que pode vivenciar foi insuficiente para compreender, no entanto, suficiente para extingui-la de sua existência!

_-Eu acredito que sua mãe sempre lhe amou; e a areia lhe protege por causa do seu amor por você._

_- Yaskamaru, o que o amor? –perguntou Gaara com um biscoito de milho na boca_

_-É um sentimento incondicional que traz consigo o mistério do divino, é expressado pelo carinho e proteção a quem ... _

_-Existe só um tipo de amor?-precipitou-se, agora com dois biscoitos na boca-_

_-Não fale boca cheia seu guloso!-sorri Yaskamaru com voz paterna_

_-Estou com fome!-tenta se desculpar passando as mãos no casaco para tirar os farelos_

_-Bem, o amor é algo complicado. Pode ficar a interpretação de cada um, mas lá no fundo todos o desconhecemos..._

_-Então ele é um mistério? – levantou-se rápido_

_-Pode ser... _

_-Tem mais biscoito?_

Olhou para o sol que se punha atrás das gigantescas montanhas e voltou-se para seu objetivo. Agora, já não era capaz chorar. Não conhecia o medo... _"-Monstro! Monstro! Assassino! Assassino"_ Ainda podia ouvir vozes do passado lhe atormentando... Mas não era mais uma criança, não sentia arrependimento, apenas não sentia, não sentia...

-Hora de se divertir!- falou irônico consigo mesmo olhando fixamente para Kakaren que ao longe nem havia percebido sua presença discreta ali- Só espero que não seja breve!- com um leve sorriso transbordando sua maldade como uma brisa sorrateira aproximou-se de sua vítima apenas para saciar sua sede por sangue e sofrimento...

Então, executou-a. Isento de sensibilidade deixou seu corpo cadavérico jogado no chão úmido de sangue para as feras do local saciarem sua fome...

Aprendeu a viver no deserto, extrair seus recursos, desvendar seus mistérios e acima de tudo dominar o próprio poder, no entanto, seus reais demônios ainda o assombravam...

A noite se aproximava e o frio alí seria congelante e partiu rumo a seu abrigo noturno. Questionava a própria mente num jogo sádico em busca de alguma verdade absoluta; e nessa busca obsessiva deparava-se com múltiplas recordações, intermináveis segundos de onde só podia tirar mais ódio e amargura, forças que moviam sua alma perdida por tantos anos.

_-Foi seu pai que mandou selar o_ _Shukaku em você quando você nasceu! Ele pretendia permanecer no poder nem que isso custasse vidas... Ele queria poder!Você foi apenas um experimento... Mas você se tornou mais forte e perigoso que o esperado... –sussurrava __Yaskamaru antes de morrer com o olhar vago em direção a Gaara- Você precisa morrer... –foram as últimas palavras do tio que ele um dia reconhecera como amigo._

O que seria preciso para apagar o ilegível?

Começou a ouvir passos lentos se aproximando por detrás de uma pequena duna de areia a sua frente. Isso não lhe preocupava muito, mas estava cansado demais para tirar a vida de alguém... Cada vez mais próximo, procurava a figura de alguém naquele fim de tarde frio, porém, viu apenas um cão triste caminhando com dificuldade e caindo aos seus pés. Espantou-se com o estado do pobre bicho que parecia desmaiado entre a linha da vida e da morte e apesar do seu assombroso estado ainda assim consegui abanar o negro rabo como reverência...

-Está com sede?-indagou ao cão sabendo que não teria uma resposta mais apropriada do que um breve choro acompanhado de um leve suspiro-Você está com sorte hoje... – tirou de sua sacola um pote rudimentar e encheu da água que tinha num frasco de vidro. –É só o que tenho- sério, colocando o pote sobre o chão.

O cão imediatamente pôs-se a beber a água demonstrando sua sede implacável de dias vagados no deserto. Logo esvaziado o pote, já chacoalhava o rabo rolando-se sobre a areia fria daquela noite de verão.

-Adeus. –falou inexpressivo ao pegar o vasilhame e pôr de volta na sacola.

Seguiu seu caminho deixando o cão deitado rosnando como se o chamasse de volta.

A escuridão já havia pousado sobre o deserto e ainda faltava muito para chegar até seu esconderijo.

- Foram muitas distrações pó hoje. – resmungou e olhando para trás avistou o disfarçado cão que o seguia. –Se eu fosse você voltaria para casa!- falou alto, logo parou de supetão, vendo que os passos caninos ainda o seguiam – Voltar para onde?!- olhando novamente para trás e lá estava ele parado observando quieto como se não quisesse ser visto.

Gaara continuou seu caminho acompanhado pelo novo e único amigo que fez durante toda a vida.

A solidão sempre foi sua amante inseparável desde criança. Era uma ilha emblemática que ninguém jamais ousou entender, apenas condenar...

"Eu sou um solitário".


End file.
